What fools these mortals be
by DragonEyez1
Summary: Draco Malfoy has it all, but he's only human after all. He can't realize what's most important in his life is right before his very eyes...


Chapter One  
  
The subtle clacking of Draco's shoes were the only sounds in the corridor as he headed to his first class of the day, Potions. Even though he was late, that didn't prompt him to walk any faster. He knew Professor Snape wouldn't take any house points for his tardiness. He never did. Being a Slytherin ensured that for him, since Professor Snape was head of Slytherin house and never took points away from his own house.  
  
Draco had finally reached the Potion's dungeon, his hand stretched halfway to grab the doorknob. He remembered to put on his trademark smirk before entering, giving him an arrogant look. Professor Snape looked up from the blackboard he was writing on to acknowledge Draco's entrance.  
  
"You're late, Mr. Malfoy," he drawled boredly.  
  
"Sorry Professor, it won't happen again," Draco answered, smugly, before taking his usual seat in the far back of the Slytherin side of the room, away from the Gryffindors as possible.  
  
Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley all watched this enraged. If they had walked in this late, they'd be washing cauldrons all week. Harry shook his head, and whispered, "What do you expect? It's Malfoy." Ron sighed, and Hermione shook her head, her lips pursed. Ron seethed, " It's just not fair."  
  
Ron tended to hate Malfoy even more so lately, after Ginny Weasley, his little sister, became friendly with Malfoy. They were nothing more than friends, but Ron had the idea that Malfoy was corrupting his little sister's mind. This unusual friendship had began at the beginning of their 5th year at Hogwarts, Ginny's 4th. It was now their 6th year at Hogwarts, and much to Ron's dismay, Ginny and Malfoy were still good friends. In fact, he had asked her to the first Hogsmeade weekend, which was tomorrow.  
  
The Dream Team, as Draco tended to refer to the trio, never really understood how Draco and Ginny had become such good friends. But Draco and Ginny knew, and weren't about to tell anyone anytime soon.  
  
* * * *  
  
Draco watched his cauldron carefully, waiting until it turned red before adding the final ingredient, lacewings. The potion fizzled as the lacewings went in, then turned a deep purple. He leaned back in his chair, too easy, he thought. It would be a while until Professor Snape would be around to give him a grade on his potion, since at the moment he was berating Neville Longbottom on his lack of Potions skills. Draco silently sneered, what an idiot.  
  
He noticed that the Dream Team hadn't finished either, their heads bent over their cauldrons in concentration. He noticed when Harry grabbed Hermione's hand and gave it a momentary squeeze. Draco's face hardened, but then softened. They had been the ones to bring him and Ginny together, and for that he was grateful. They just didn't know that.  
  
Since Draco had time, his thoughts flew to Ginny whom he'd be meeting for lunch next to the lake. He smiled inwardly as Longbottom's cauldron exploded, sending the soothing solution spraying everywhere, and ironically sending Snape into a rage. Yes, it definitely was going to be a great day. * * * * At about the moment that Neville Longbottom's cauldron exploded, Ginny Weasley was in Transfiguration. She was half-asleep, her head resting on her arms and her auburn colored curls covering her face and the Transfiguration book her head was pillowed on. She was just about to fall dead asleep when Professor McGonaggal's voice woke her up.  
  
"Ms. Weasley.Ms.Weasley! If you would kindly join the class now," the strict teacher's voice shrilled, causing a few students to snicker.  
  
Ginny sat up, blushing furiously, brushing her curls from her freckled face. "Er, sorry Professor," she mumbled, trying to find her place in her Transfiguration book. Her fellow sandy-haired classmate, Colin Creevey, pointed to the spot the class was on and she smiled at him. She sighed inwardly, she couldn't wait to see Draco at lunch. Lunch wouldn't come fast enough for her.  
  
* * * * 


End file.
